YOU'RE MINE!
by Indah Mirahati137
Summary: Benar dugaanku, kau bukanlah manusia biasa! / Pairing KYUMIN / YAOI / BoysLOVE /CH-2 / RnR Please :) / 131207
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**YOUR MINE!**

**.**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Warning : BL | YAOI | M for Blood |**

**Disclaimer : pairing and cast yang lain milik Tuhan dan Orang Tuanya, tapi Fanfic ini murni milik saya seorang! Don't Copas!**

**Summary : Jika kau sudah di takdirkan dari lahir untuk menjadi pasangan takdirku seumur hidup, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa untuk merubah itu semua. Karna garis hidup sudah di tentukan oleh tuhan dari lahir!**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**A / N :**

**Aloha reader ku tercintah XD saya bawakan beberapa fanfic GaJe lagi nih.. tapi untuk saat ini saya mau fokuskan pada fic ini dan "The Wolf Prince" agar tak terbengkalai semua FF yang sudah ku buat.**

**Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahukan sesuatu. Fanfic ini murni arangan yang aku buat, jika salah satu Reader merasa pernah baca, jangan khawatir karna saya pernah mempubliskan di f b saya. Tidak hanya di fb sebenarnya, di page facebook juga saya pernah mempublish FF ini. jadi jika Reader merasa pernah baca dan memang itulah FF yang saya buat.**

**Sudah deh, langsung ajah yaa buat para Reader yang ingin menyaksikan kisahnya :D**

**HAPPY READING \(^.^)/**

**.**

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**YOUR MINE! © 2013**

**INDAH MIRAHATI**

**.**

Kicauan burung terdengar merdu seperti kicauan burung kenari yang bertengger manis di atap sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi di antara pepohonan cemara yang mengelilingi gedung tersebut. Ah! Bisakah bangunan tersebut di sebut gedung ? bahkan kata istana saja tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bangunan tersebut. Lihat! Betapa mengagumkannya bangunan classic itu.

Sosok namja tampan dengan pakaian serba hitam melekat pada tubuh tegapnya, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucat yang dimilikinya. Senyum lembut tercetak jelas di bibir tebal nan merah, menandakan bahwa sang namja dalam mood baik. Dengan pandangan tertuju pada luar jendela kamar, mengamati bagaimana burung berterbangan dari dahan pohon satu ke dahan pohon yang lain, serta bagaimana semut-semut yang merayap menapaki batang pohon demi mencapai sarangnya. Oh! Betapa tajamnya penglihatan sosok namja ini, sekecil apapun itu bisa terlihat oleh iris matanya.

"Harum."

Namja yang sedari tadi mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya, kini tergantikan dengan mencium aroma yang sangat menggiurkan –baginya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tak lupa untuk pergi kuliah 'kan ? kampus barumu ?"

Seorang yeoja masuk ke dalam kamar yang di sebut Kyuhyun –namja tadi, melihat gelagat dongsaeng yang tidak biasa Ahra –yeoja tadi, menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ? kau tak berniat untuk membolos 'kan. Appa akan marah jika begitu." Ahra duduk di sofa kamar Kyuhyun, memandang dongsaengnya yang menunjukkan wajah merajuk.

"Noona, biarkan aku melihat'nya' barang sebentar saja. kau tega melihat dongsaeng mu yang tampan ini sengsara ?" Kyuhyun melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menyenderkan badannya di dinding dekat jendela.

Ahra menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di udara ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tau niat mu Cho, dan sebagai kakak yang baik. Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari'nya' dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendekati'nya' sebelum batas waktu yang telah di tentukan appa."

"Oh! Tidak adil untukku noona. Kau bahkan menuruti perkataan appa, bisakah memikirkan perasaanku ?"

"jika kau gegabah, maka kami tidak akan pernah mempertemukanmu dengannya!"

Ahra geram, dengan segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Ahra melongokkan kepalanya demi melihat raut wajah sang dongsaeng. "Aku bicara seperti ini demi kebaikanmu Kyu, kami hanya tidak ingin kau gegabang nanti. Pikirkan tubuhmu juga, jangan hati yang terus bergerak. Jika kau ingin 'dia' aman, belajarlah untuk menahan diri." Ahra melembutkan suaranya dan benar-benar hilang dari balik pintu.

"Dan aku sudah siap akan hal itu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang entah pada siapa.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Dengan gontai, seorang namja imut berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di dalam halaman kampus. Buku yang sedang ia bawa di tangannya sesekali berganti tangan.

"Sungmin-hyung!"

Namja yang di panggil Sungmin itu menoleh ke asal suara, tak memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang tergesah-gesah. Tanpa di duga, Sungmin oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan buku yang sudah berserakan di tanah. Ia meringis mendapati telapak tangannya berdarah akibat goresan tanah.

"Gwaenchana ?" namja yang menabrak Sungmin dengan segera membereskan buku-buku dan membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Ne, gomawo sudah menolongku. Ah! Mian, bukunya ?" Sungmin mengadahkan telapak tangannya keatas berharap namja yang sudah menolongnya tersebut memberikan bukunya.

"Kyuhyun!" ujar namja tersebut.

"Ne ?"

"Kyuhyun imnida." Dengan sorot mata yang tajam, Kyuhyun menatap mata foxy Sungmin.

"Ah ne, gomawo Kyuhyun-shi. Bisakah kau memberikan buku ku, sekarang ?" Sungmin yang masih mengadahkan tangannya tersebut meringis tertahan akibat luka tertarik saat ia merentangkan telapak tangannya.

"Ikut aku."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil Sungmin dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin Pov**

**.**

Sial! Kenapa harus aku yang berada di posisi seperti ini. Tuhan! Tau kah kau bahwa, aku paling benci jika sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini mengeluarkan darah! Rasanya ingin aku mengangis saat namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut tidak segera memberikan buku ku. Hey! Luka ini sungguh membuatku sakit. Ya walau hanya goresan tak dalam. Tapi, tetap saja itu perih!

"Ikut aku."

Kyuhyun menarikku dan berjalan memasuki daerah kampus, mau di bawa kemana aku ?

Dan tunggu, aku belum pernah melihatnya di kampus ini. mungkinkah ia murid baru ? ah! Sudahlah, aku tak mau mempermasalahkan itu. Yang penting, tanganku sangat-sangat perih kali ini. /poor min/

Entah mengapa saat di bawa pergi oleh Kyuhyun, aku tak merespon apapun dan malah menurutinya. Mungkin efek dari luka ku ini. Ku lihat Kyuhyun berhenti di sebuah ruangan dan membuka kenop pintu tersebut. Ah! Aku tau dimana aku sekarang, Kyuhyun membawa ku ke Ruang Kesehatan. Namja ini baik juga ternyata.

"Lebih baik di bersihkan dulu luka mu, aku tak ingin luka yang tak seharusnya berada di tubuhmu ini malah terlihat jelas."

Kyuhyun mengobati lukaku hati-hati, seakan membuat ku tak ingin merasakan sakit. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa wajahku ini memanas ? argh! Mungkin efek dari luka ku. Berfikir positif lebih baik.

"Sudah selesai, kau bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu sekarang." Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak P3K tersebut dan kembali membawa buku ku yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. "Siapa namamu ?"

"N-ne ? ah, Sungmin imnida. Lee Sungmin"

Oh sial! Kenapa aku harus gugup seperti ini ?

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, aku yakin temanmu akan khawatir jika kau tidak segera masuk kelas."

Aku menganggukkan kepala dan mengambil buku ku yang masih berada di tangannya, "Go-gomawo Kyuhyun-shi."

**DEG!**

Dia tersenyum ? tersenyum untuk ku ? kenapa senyumannya itu begitu menawan ? dan ada apa dengan jantung ku ? hey, jantungku berdetak abnormal. Aish, mengapa tingkahku seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta ? sadarlah kau Lee Sungmin!

"Cheonma, sampai ketemu lagi Sungmin-shi"

Suaranya begitu menggema di telingaku, Lee Sungmin! Ada apa denganmu ? kenapa namja ini begitu menyita semua perhatianmu ?

Dengan anggukan pelan, segera aku keluar dari tempat ini. aku tak ingin mati muda karna jantungku yang berdetak cepat tak menentu.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang noona!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat dirasanya seseorang tengah mematai apa yang sedang di lakukan Kyuhyun, dengan gerakkan lambat Kyuhyun berbaring di atas brankar UKS yang tadi di tempati Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tak menyerangnya ? kau sungguh kuat Cho."

Ahra berjalan anggun kearah sang dongsaeng, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di brankar dan menatap Ahra sendu.

"Wae ? ada yang salah ?"

"Noona, kau tau aku sudah melatih diriku sendiri selama bertahun-tahun untuknya. Tak bisakah kau membebaskan ku ? aku juga butuh dia, sangat butuh."

Ahra menatap Kyuhyun nanar, memang benar dari perlakuan dongsaengnya ini sudah memperlihatkan kepadanya bahwa ia sudah 'siap' untuk di 'lepaskan'. Ahra menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku bukannya meragukanmu Kyu. Aku hanya takut kau menyerangnya nanti." Ahra tersenyum, "Aku akan bilang pada appa untuk percaya dengan semua yang kau perbuat, dan aku akan menjamin appa akan menyutujui kau untuk di 'lepaskan'. Tak usah khawatir."

Kyuhyun memeluk erat Ahra, perasaan senang, bahagia, semua campur menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Ia tak menyangka akan di 'lepaskan' secepat ini. Dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengecup pipi sang noona dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ahra pun tak luput dari rasa bahagianya, melihat dongsaeng satu-satunya ini dapat bahagia. Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun sangat perlu untuk keluarga mereka.

"Aku akan ke kelas, dan aku tak ingin di hari pertamaku menjadi murid di kampus ini sia-sia. Dan ku pastikan, aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya."

Ahra mengangguk semangat, dia juga tak lupa untuk mengacak rambut brunette milik Kyuhyun. "Kau harus janji padaku, jaga 'dia' sebagaimana kamu menjaga PSP bodohmu itu."

Kyuhyun tergelak, tak mungkin orang yang di anggap berharga bagi hidup dan matinya ini di samakan dengan benda kesayangannya. "Kau tenang saja noona, 'dia' lebih berharga dari benda manapun yang aku sayang."

Dengan kesal, Ahra menjitak kepala Kyuhyun yang mungkin bagi Kyuhyun tidak terasa apa-apa. "Aku pegang janjimu Tuan Cho!"

"Baiklah Nona Cho yang terhormat."

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Sungmin tergesah-gesah masuk kedalam kelasnya, ia tak mau jika dosen yang sekarang mengajar di kelasnya ini sudah datang mendahului Sungmin. Bagaimana nanti nasibnya jika ia terlambat ? Oh! Halaman kampus yang luas dengan penuh dedaunan dimana-mana menanti Sungmin untuk segera di bersihkan.

'TIDAK'

Memikirkan itu saja, Sungmin merinding.

Pintu kelas di buka secara perlahan, Sungmin melongokkan kepala dan mata foxynya langsung tertuju pada meja dosen yang masih kosong. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, lega. Dengan percaya diri, Sungmin langsung masuk dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang letakkanya cukup strategis untuk ia bisa tidur jika dosen yang mengajar membuatnya merasa bosan.

"Hyung, gwaenchana ?"

Seorang namja yang duduknya di depan Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat hyung kesayangannya. Sungmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya, ia tak mau namja di depannya ini menyemburkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat telinga Sungmin berdengung panas.

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie, lihat aku merasa sangat baik sekarang."

"Kau pasti habis berkenalan dengan namja yang menabrakmu itu. Benar bukan ?"

Seketika wajah Sungmin merona, pipinya yang gembul chubby terasa memanas. Oh! Jangan bilang bahwa Sungmin tersipu.

"Lihat, wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus Hyung." Eunhyuk atau biasa di panggil Hyukkie itu tertawa keras melihat hyungnya ini menunjukkan wajah yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Diam kau Lee Hyukjae!"

Dengan masih tertawa tanpa bisa di tahan, Eunhyuk memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karna kebanyakkan tertawa. Tepat saat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan tawanya, dosen yang mengajar di kelas mereka pun masuk.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi Seonsaengnim!"

Jung Seonsaengmin meletakkan setumpuk buku-buku di mejanya, memasang kacamata tebal dan berjalan ke tengah kelas.

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, dia adalah salah satu anak dari pemilik yayasan kampus ini. aku harap kalian bisa menjaga image kalian, dan berteman baiklah dengannya."

"Ne!"

"Silahkan masuk"

Semua mata langsung melihat kearah pintu yang sedang di buka perlahan dari luar, setelah di rasa terbuka cukup menampakkan dirinya. Sang 'Murid baru' berlenggang masuk kedalam kelas dan berdiri di sebelah Jung Seonsaeng.

Sungmin menahan nafasnya. Wajahnya yang belum hilang dari warna pink merona, kini di hiasi kembali dengan warna yang serupa. Membuatnya terkesan lebih manis.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

Sang 'Murid baru' mengangguk paham dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Mata onyx nya melihat kearah pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Seorang namja yang tadi ia tabrak, Lee Sungmin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku pindahan dari Inha University, mohon kerjasamanya." Kyuhyun menundukkan sebagai rasa hormat dan terimakasih atas applause yang di berikan. Tak ayal, yeoja-yeoja di kelasnya sudah sibuk bergosip tentang kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana tidak! Kyuhyun, sosok namja yang sangat sempurna. Rambut coklat brunette yang sengaja tidak tertata rapi, membuat ia lebih tampan. Kulit putih pucatnya sangat kontras dengan baju hitam yang sedang ia pakai, alis tebal, mata kecoklatan yang sedang menatap tajam begitu memikat. Bibir penuh dan berwarna merah seperti habis meminum 'fanta' (?) itu begitu menggiurkan, siapa saja ingin sekali menikmati bibir penuh tersebut. Hidung yang mancung serta garis rahang yang tajam.

**STOP!**

Tak akan ada habisnya jika ingin mendeskripsikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, sungguh menawan.

"Silahkan duduk di tempatmu, carilah yang sekiranya kau nyaman untuk kau tempati." Jung Seonsaeng kembali menyuruh Kyuhyun.

Yeoja-yeoja yang merasa bangku di sebelahnya kosong, berharap banyak bahwa Kyuhyun akan menempati bangku tersebut. Dengan gerakkan pasti Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya.

'Aku-tak-bisa-berpaling'

Sungmin terus saja membatin, sosok namja yang sudah menyita perhatiannya ini sungguh membuatnya tak bisa bernafas normal. Apalagi kini Kyuhyun tengah berjalan santai dan menatap lansung mata foxy nya.

Sungmin seakan berhenti bernafas saat Kyuhyun tepat berada di sampingnya, oh! Bahkan jantungnya pun seakan berhenti berdetak kali ini. Semua yeoja yang di kelas ini mendesah kecewa, pasalnya Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sebelah Sungmin di bandingkan dengan mereka –yeoja di kelas. Jelas saja! Kyuhyun selalu untuk Sungmin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bukan begitu ?

"Boleh aku duduk disini Sungmin-shi ?"

Kyuhyun berbicara lembut pada Sungmin, membuat Eunhyuk terheran dan menatap bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Err~ silahkan saja Kyuhyun-shi. Bangku ini boleh di pakai siapapun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan segera menempatkan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, wajahnya sedikit merona membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak terkekeh.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. Dongsaeng kesayangan Sungmin hyung"

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya kerarah Kyuhyun yang langsung di sambut oleh Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun imnida."

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya, ia tak pernah menyangka akan sehebat ini duduk di dekat Sungmin. Sungguh! Feromon yang Sungmin keluarkan begitu memabukkan untuk Kyuhyun, sehingga ia musti bertahan apapun yang terjadi.

Sungmin yang melihat gelagat Kyuhyun, bertanya. "Waeyo ? apa ada yang salah ? seprtinya kau gelisah sekali." Bisik Sungmin yang sengaja mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, 'Harum. Sangat harum Lee Sungmin' Kyuhyun membanti. Mungkin dengan memeluk Sungmin ia bisa merasa sedikit tenang, bagaimana pun tak mungkin Kyuhyun menyakiti Sungmin-nya.

"Kyu, kau kenapa ?" Sungmin semakin di buat bingung. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dengan helaan nafas Sungmin kembali pada posisinya –duduk tegap.

"Sudahlah tak apa jika kau tak mau mengungkapkannya." Sungmin tersenyum manis, membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya.

–**Eh ?**

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya, ia tak mau berlama-lama menatap Sungmin. Apalagi dengan wajah yang seperti menggoda Kyuhyun, ia tak mau ambil risiko.

"Gwaenchana, hanya saja ––"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran Jung Seonsaeng, dengan segera Kyuhyun membereskan bukunya. Begitu pun dengan Sungmin, ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk keluar kelas bersama Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin-shi, bisakah kita bicara sebentar ?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tau ini butuh privasi segera meminta izin untuk keluar dan menunggu Sungmin di halaman kampus.

"Waeyo Kyuhyun-shi ?"

Kyuhyun berdehem, sungguh manusia di depannya ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun gila sekaligus merasa senang dalam sekejap.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku ingin bicara padamu secara pribadi dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Aku harap akhir pekan kau bisa meluangkan waktu mu, untuk bersamaku ?"

Sungmin merona. Apakah ini ajakan kencan ? Tak mau ambil pusing Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akhir pekan ini aku memang kosong. Baiklah, aku bisa. Sepertinya yang akan kau bicarakan ini sangat serius Kyuhyun-shi."

"Jangan panggil aku seformal ini, panggil saja nama pendekku." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Yah sangat penting! Sampai-samapai aku bingung harus memulai dari mana dan bisa membuatmu percaya pada kata-kataku."

Sungmin menautkan alisnya, tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau fikirkan. Yang pasti kau hanya percaya padaku. Dan itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu ? aku baru saja mengenalmu hari ini Kyu." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, oh! Betapa manisnya dia.

"Kalau kau percaya dengan takdir, maka kau akan percaya dengan semua yang akan kau lalui. Dari situlah kau percaya padakku suatu saat nanti."

"Kau bicara apa Kyu ? sungguh, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang bicarakan."

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti di akhir pekan."

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin yang masih saja terdiam bingung. Hingga tanpa sadar tangan mungil Sungmin di tari oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eh ?"

"Kau mau berdiam disini seharian ? sudah, ayo kita pulang."

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin, membawanya ke halaman depan kampus. Wajah Sungmin merona dan makin merona tatkala Kyuhyun mempererat genggamannya.

'aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini.' batin Sungmin.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**TBC+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong semua nya. . .**

**Aku kembali membawa FF GaJe yang tak tentu alurnya,, hehehe**

**Aku masih membawa Chapter 1 nih, jika ingin di lanjutkan.. Review nya yaa Raeders ^^**

**.**

**Jangan di kacangin yaa /(U.U)\**

**Tolong tinggalkan Review yang suda baca ^^**

**.**

**Sekedar promote ^^**

**FB : Nduy Kyuminelfjoyer**

**Twitter : IndahKyuMinELF**

**Wp : www. Kyumin48. Wordpress. Com *hilangkan tanda spasi***

**.**

**Akhir kata . . . **

**MIND TO REVIEW ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**YOUR MINE!**

**.**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun Lee Sungmin**

**And the other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Warning : BL | YAOI | M for Blood |**

**Disclaimer : pairing and cast yang lain milik Tuhan dan Orang Tuanya, tapi Fanfic ini murni milik saya seorang! Don't Copas!**

**Summary : Jika kau sudah di takdirkan dari lahir untuk menjadi pasangan takdirku seumur hidup, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa untuk merubah itu semua. Karna garis hidup sudah di tentukan oleh tuhan dari lahir!**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu ? aku baru saja mengenalmu hari ini Kyu." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya, oh! Betapa manisnya dia.

"Kalau kau percaya dengan takdir, maka kau akan percaya dengan semua yang akan kau lalui. Dari situlah kau percaya padakku suatu saat nanti."

"Kau bicara apa Kyu ? sungguh, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti di akhir pekan."

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Sungmin yang masih saja terdiam bingung. Hingga tanpa sadar tangan mungil Sungmin di tarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eh ?"

"Kau mau berdiam disini seharian ? sudah, ayo kita pulang."

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin, membawanya ke halaman depan kampus. Wajah Sungmin merona dan makin merona tatkala Kyuhyun mempererat genggamannya.

'Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini.' batin Sungmin.

**.**

* * *

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**YOUR MINE! © 2013**

**INDAH MIRAHATI**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Kraakkk!**

Bunyi retakkan terdengar nyaring di sebuah gang sempit, gelap, dan sepi. Tak ayal orang yang sengaja melewati gang tersebut mengusap tengkuknya, merinding. Bau amis pun terkuar di sekitar gang sempit itu.

Dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, ia menyeringai. Mengusap cairan pekat berwarna merah di sekitar mulut dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya, dengan hikmat, ia jilat cairan pekat tersebut yang berada di sekitar tangannya.

"Dasar pecundang!"

Kyuhyun. Sang namja yang baru saja berucap menatap sinis pada sosok tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah dengan sangat mengenaskan. Tubuh namja yang tergeletak itu hanya menyisakkan tulang yang melekat erat pada kulit sehingga bisa di lihat bagian tulang kerangka sosok itu.

"Berusaha menjadi pahlawan tapi kau mencari kesempatan ? cih, kau sungguh memuakkan Jungmo-shi."

Kyuhyun berbicara pada jasad yang di sebut Jungmo, ia menendang jasad yang sudah tak tau bentuknya itu kearah tembok. Menyebabkan beberapa tulang-tulang yang masih melekat di tubuhnya hancur seketika. Mata nyalang Kyuhyun melirik ke bawah, sisa darah Jungmo yang tercecer di tanah membuat Kyuhyun 'lapar' kembali.

Tanpa mau ambil risiko untuk mengurusi jasad Jungmo, Kyuhyun membawa Jungmo dengan cepat ke tempat sebelum Jungmo di lempar. Dengan memberikan gencatan besi-besi bangunan, tubuh mengenaskan Jungmo akhirnya tertutupi.

Siapa sangka bahwa Jungmo tewas oleh monster mengerikkan ini.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dimana sebuah gedung istana yang cukup mewah dan itu melebihi kata mewah sebagai singgahsanahnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**KIM JUNGMO, 21 TAHUN. TEWAS DALAM PERJALANAN PULANG. DENGAN TERTIMPA TUMPUKKAN BESI BANGUNAN PANJANG YANG BERKISAR 6 BESI DAN BERATNYA DI PERKIRAKKAN 8 TON INI YANG MEMBUAT TUBUH KIM JUNGMO HANCUR SEKETIKA. TAK ADA SAKSI YANG MELIHAT LANGSUNG KEJADIAN INI. KITA DOA'KAN, KIM JUNGMO DAPAT TENANG DI ALAM YANG SUDAH MEMBAWANYA PERGI DARI BUMI INI. GOODBYE KIM JUNGMO."**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Seluruh murid berdesakkan demi melihat isi dari pengumuman menyedihkan tersebut, semua –apalagi yeoja, yang sudah membaca pengumuman itu tak kuasa menahan tangis. Bagaimana bisa ? Kim Jungmo! Namja popular di Kampus yang memiliki peringkat #1 dalam daftar riwayat 'Namja Terkeren'.

Yah, Kim Jungmo memang sangat di gemari oleh kalangan Yeoja. Akankah status 'Namja Terkeren' akan di gantikan dengan adanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja menempati kampus ternama itu ?

Entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback_**

**.**

Setelah mengantarkan Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang menunggu di halaman sekolah, Kyuhyun langsung pamit pada mereka berdua. Tepat saat Kyuhyun beranjak, seorang Namja yang bisa di katakana 'Prince' se-kampus ini mendekati Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin yang merasa di panggil segera menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Jungmo –sang 'Namja Terkeren' tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin pulang bersama ku ?" dengan senyum menawannya Jungmo sesekali menahan napas, menunggu jawaban Sungmin.

"Err~ tapi aku pulang bareng Hyukie. Mianhae Jungmo-ya."

Jungmo mendesah, tapi bukan Jungmo namanya jika sesuatu yang dia inginkan tidak tercapai dengan segera. Masih dengan senyum menawannya, ia melikir kearah Eunhyuk yang melihatnya. "Eunhyuk juga bisa ikut kalau mau ? kita bisa pulang bersama-sama, eotteyo ?"

Eunhyuk melirik kearah Sungmin, sebenarnya ia jengah jika harus berhadapan dengan makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini –Jungmo. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jungmo memang sering sekali mendekati Sungmin demi mendapatkan perhatian sahabatnya itu. Dan sumpah demi apapun! Eunhyuk benci jika kata-kata rayuan keluar dari mulut Jungmo demi membuat rona pink bertengger di pipi Sungmin. Tapi, memang malang sekali nasib Jungmo. Sekuat apa pun, segencar apa pun ia merayu Sungmin, Sungmin tidak akan tersipu olehnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum ah- lebih tepatnya menyeringai, selagi Jungmo menawarkan tumpangan untuknya, ia juga bisa memantau sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk tau cara pikir Jungmo, tidak di sangka licik juga.

"Minnie, bagaimana kalau kita ikuti ajakan Jungmo ? jadi kita tidak perlu berdesakkan di dalam bus." Eunhyuk tersenyum mendapati muka masam Jungmo.

"Ikuti ?" gumam Jungmo yang tentu saja terdengar oleh Eunhyuk. Kembali, Eunhyuk menyeringai menatap ekspresi wajah masam Jungmo.

'Jangan kau pikir aku akan merelakan Sungmin pulang denganmu, sementara aku sendiri berdesakkan di dalam bus. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mencari kesempatan Jungmo-shi' Batin Eunhyuk sambil menatap Jungmo.

Sungmin terlihat berfikir, benar memang kata Eunhyuk. Jadi, mereka berdua tidak perlu berdesakkan di dalam bus.

"Baiklah, kalau Hyukie mau aku juga mau." Sungmin tersenyum.

Jugnmo menghela nafas kesal. 'Sial!' batinnya.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil mobilku dulu di parkiran."

Seringai tipis terukir di bibir tebal seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengamati gelagat Jungmo di balik pohon. Ia paham dengan kata Eunhyuk, tak sedikit pula Namja tersebut membaca pikiran Eunhyuk demi mengorek informasi penting bagi-Nya.

"Eunhyuk-shi, kau memang sangat membantu. Beruntung sekali kau memiliki kekuatan lebih."

Dengan masih tersenyum, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya menyeringai, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan segera berlalu seperti terbawa angin.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Jungmo mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang, sesekali melirik kearah samping, dimana Sungmin sedang duduk tenang mengamati luar jendela. Eunyuk berdecih, dalam keadaan menyetir mobil pun Jungmo masih saja mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat sahabatnya. Sahabatnya ini sungguk polos jika sudah menyangkut dengan perasaan seseorang.

'Aku harus mendapatkannya!' Batin Jungmo.

"Oh ya, kita lihat saja nanti Jungmo-shi." Eunhyuk melirik kearah Jungmo yang menampakkan wajah kagetnya. Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum puas.

"Waeyo ? ku rasa, aku tidak mengatakan apapun Eunhyuk-shi"

"Ah begitu kah! Mau ku sebut ulang kata-katamu belum lama ini ?" Eunhyuk terbawa permainan Jungmo. 'Ini menarik.' Pikirnya.

"Silahkan saja, lagi pula aku tidak berbicara apapun tadi. Benarkan Min ?" Sungmin mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Jungmo.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka, hanya diam saja. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah mereka yang bahkan tidak di mengerti olehnya.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya!" Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Bukankah itu kata-kata mu belum lama ini Jungmo-shi ?"

'Sial! Kenapa dia bisa tau ? ini tak boleh terjadi'

"Kau tidak perlu berfikir keras aku tau dari mana, yang pasti kau tak akan dapat apapun."

"Mianhae Eunhyuk-shi, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Benarkan Min ?" Sungmin mengangguk setuju, yah memang Sungmin tak tau persoalan apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan.

'Lagi-lagi dia mencari kesempatan, ck! Sungguh licik kau Jungmo-shi'

"JUNGMO AWAS!" Pekik Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba saja kucing berwarna hitam melintas di tengan jalan yang Jungmo lewati, dengan segera Jungmo menghentikan laju mobilnya dan membuat Sungmin terbentur dashboard dan Eunhyuk yang terdorong ke depan.

"Akh!" pekik Sungmin dan Eunhyuk samaan

"Ya! Kau bisa menyetir tidak sih, kalau tiba-tiba kita mati bagaimana eoh!" geram Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin-ah kau tak apa ?" Jungmo mengabaikan perkataan Eunhyuk dan menatap Sungmin khawatir.

'Cih! Sial sekali' batin Eunhyuk

"Ne Jungmo-ya, hanya terbentur sedikit. Tak parah, tenang saja." ujar Sungmin dengan senyumnya sesekali mengusap keningnya yang terbentur.

Jungmo menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi bulat Sungmin, menepikan poni yang menutupi dahi Sungmin dan meniup pelan dahi Sungmin yang memerah. Membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. tadi tiba-tiba saja ada Kucing yang sedang melewati jalan, aku hanya takut kucing tersebut tertabrak oleh mobilku."

"Ne gwaenchana Jungmo-ya. Tak perlu seperti ini." Sungmin menurunkan tangan Jungmo yang masih berada di pipinya. Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Anio, kening mu memerah Sungmin-ah."

"Gwanchana, jeongmal."

"Bisakah kau lanjutkan perjalananmu ?" Eunhyuk mengintruksi.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan perjalanan lagi" Jungmo menghela nafas berat.

'Sungguh manis Kim Jungmo' batin Eunhyuk, sesekali ia menyeringai.

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF_**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Minnie"

Eunhyuk terpogoh-pogoh melewati koridor, mengejar seseorang yang di panggilnya. "Sungminnie, tunggu!"

Sungmin, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Eunyukkie waeyo ? aigo jangan lari, nanti kau berkeringat hyukie"

"Min, kau sudah tau berita Jungmo ?" Eunhyuk menghela nafas sesaat dan menatap Sungmin.

Yang di tatap hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Jungmo mati min!"

"Huh! Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa ? kemarin kan dia baik-baik saja Hyukie. Kau jangan bercanda."

"Aku sama sekali tak bercanda Minnie. Aku serius."

Sungmin menepuk telinganya beberapa kali, siapa tau saja ia salah dengar. Mungkin nama Kim Jungmo di kampus ini banyak, yah mungkin saja. pikir Sungmin.

"Minnie, aku tidak berbohong. Semuanya jelas yang tertera di madding adalah Kim Jungmo yang kemarin mengantar kita pulang."

"Bagaimana bisa Hyukie ?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya, pertanda ia tidak tau menahu. "Kau ingin berkunjung ke makamnya ?"

Sungmin menegang, berkunjung ? dengan kata lain, ia akan pergi ke pemakaman. Semua fikiran buruk bersarang di kepalanya, Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan makhluk tak kasat mata, bagaimana jika ia melihat sosok yang menyeramkan disana, bagaimana jika ia melihat Jungmo yang sudah mati itu, bagaimana jika ia di kelilingi oleh arwah-arwah yang menginginkannya untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"ANDWAE!" jerit Sungmin saat pikiran-pikiran buruk tiba-tiba saja melintasi otaknya.

"Ya Minnie, kau kenapa ?"

"Eum Hyukie, sepertinya aku tidak ikut ke pemakaman Jungmo. Aku baru saja ingat, aku ingin menemani Eomma belanja sekarang. Mungkin lain kali saja, eotte ?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Eunhyuk tertawa sekencang mungkin, ia amat sangat tahu yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin. Bagaiaman pernyataan-pernyataan negative bersarang di otak namja mungil ini. Tapi, jika ia tertawa ia tidak yakin hidupnya akan aman. Namja mempunyai berbagai macam jurus matial art nya, dan ia tidak ingin tubuh ringkiknya akan semankin ringkik.

"Arasseo, lagi pula aku juga ingin pergi bersama Donghae."

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Malam semakin terasa dingin, benar saja ini adalah awal dari musim dingin. Tak ayal orang yang berlalu lalang akan menggunakan mantel yang sangat tebal untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Bahkan di dalam rumah pun masih terasa dingin, padahal pemanas ruangan sudang di jalankan.

Sungmin menggosokkan tangan munilnya pada segelas coklat panas, demi mencari kehangatan. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucutkan bibirnya kala melihat salah satu tokoh film Kartun kesayangannya terserang oleh musuh.

"Minnie, ada yang mencarimu." Leeteuk –eomma Sungmin, memanggil anak kesayangannya.

"Nugu Eomma ?"

"Hyukie, di ruang tamu."

Dengan segera, Sungmin meletakkan segelas coklat panas itu di meja yang ada di depannya dan beranjak ke ruang tamu. "Hyukie, sedang apa kau disini ?"

Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin segera menariknya untuk duduk di sebelahnya, "Minnie, aku ingin menginap disini bolehkan ?"

Kerutan samar tercetak di kening Sungmin, "Tumben sekali kau ingin menginap disini ? wae ?"

"Eum, sepertinya aku ingin mengobrol denganmu." Ucap Eunhyuk salah tingkah.

"Arasseo, tentang kencamu dengan Donghae bukan ?"

Kini pipi Eunhyuk sukses berubah warna, sesekali ia mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu bersama sang kekasih membuat rona pink betah untuk menghiasi wajah Eunhyuk.

"Tenang saja Hyukie, aku akan mendengarkan semua cerita mu malam ini." Sungmin tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka habiskan mala mini dengan mengobrol, akhirnya mereka bisa juga tidur. Yah, walaupun waku sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Eunhyuk yang merasakan tubuhnya semakin dingin, menggigil. Sebenarnya, ia tidak sepenuhnya tertidur. Hanya saja sedari tadi ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang sedang mengamatinya, entahlah mugnkin hanya perasaannya Eunhyuk. Tapi demi ikan-ikan yang ada di laut pasifik, ia mengenal aura yang sangat kental akan keberadaan sosok selain manusia.

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka matanya demi meyakinkan perasaannya. Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna saat ia melihat sosok namja tampan tengan mengamati Sungmin. Eunhyuk tercekat, ia tau siapa pemuda ini.

"Kau–"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, benar sekali dugaan ku. Kau bukanlah manusia biasa." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memandang langit dari atap rumah Sungmin.

Yah, ia berniat berbicara pada pemuda yang sudah tertangkap basah mengamati –atau lebih tepatnya mengintai sahabatnya. Pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk sesekali tersenyum tipis, dari awal memang ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa eksistensinya tidak mudah di tutupi dari Eunhyuk.

"Bukan manusia lebih tepatnya."

Eunhyuk mencibir, mendengar penuturan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah curiga sebenarnya dari awal. Saat kau sengaja menabrakkan diri ketika Sungminnie sedang terburu-buru. Benar bukan ?"

Yah, pemuda itu adalah Kyuhyun. Senyum simpul kini di perlihatkan kembali oleh Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan betapa tampannya pemuda itu. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak berpengaruh pada Eunhyuk, hanya Donghae lah yang paling tampan menurutnya.

Kyuhyun memang membenarkan perkataan Eunyuk, ia sengaja menabrakkan diri saat Sungmin sedang berlari terburu-buru. Ia hanya ingin di awal pertemuannya dengan SUngmin memberikan kesan untuk namja imut-nya itu. Namja imut-nya ? yah memang benar, Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun bukan ?

"Kyuhyun-ah, makhluk apa kau sebenarnya ?"

"Bukankah sudah tau aku makhluk seperti apa ?" bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah membalikkan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Bukan itu maksudku, kau pasti mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanku" Eunhyuk berdecak sebal, ternyata orang –ah apa benar pemuda di sebelahnya ini orang ?, maksudnya Kyuhyun senang sekali membalikkan pertanyaan. "Kau keturunan apa ?"

"Vampire."

"Ya! Kalau itu aku sudah tau babo. Maksudku, kau Klan dari mana ? sepertinya saat mencium bau mu sama dengan kekasihku."

"Kekasihmu seorang Vampire ?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Donghae ?"

"Kau mengenalnya ?"

"Kau berpacaran dengan ikan itu ?"

"Bagaimana bisa ia memilik saudara seper–" Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun sebal. "Ikan ?"

"Dia mirip sekali ikan, apa ada yang salah ?"

"Jelas saja, Donghae itu tampan. Bahkan ketampanannya melebihi saudara ikan-ikannya di laut."

"Kau sama saja mengatakkan Donghae ikan, babo."

"Ya!"

"Perhatikan perkataanmu sebelumnya."

Eunhyuk mengingat apa saja yang ia katakana beberapa menit yang lalu, 'Bahkan ketampanannya melebihi saudara ikan-ikannya di laut.' Oh sial! Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun saat mengatai Donghae seperti ikan. Kekasihku yang malang, pikir Eunhyuk.

"Sudah mendapatkan jawabannya ?" Kyuhyun berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Dari Klan mana kau berasal ?"

"Bukankah kau bilang aku mirip dengan kekasih ikanmu itu ?"

"Siapa tau saja berbeda. Donghae itu berasal dari Klan Origin, walaupun kau bersaudara dengannya tetap saja Klanmu berbeda dengan Donghae."

"Dhampir"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, mendengar pernyataan singkat dari Kyuhyun. "Lalu sedang apa kau berada di rumah Sungmin ?"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, lambat sekali pikiran namja ini. batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. Bahkan kau sudah tau aku mempunyai kekuatan lebih." Ucap Kyuhyun saat tak sengaja pikiran Kyuhyun tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, masa bodoh akan hal itu. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya, untuk apa kau bertanya eoh ?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Mungkinkah ? Sungmin, Inang mu ?"

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, matahari sudah muncul dari dari ufuk Timur. Menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin masuk, aku khawatir jika Sungmin terbangun ia tidak menemukanku di kamarnya."

Sebelum Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya, Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara.

"Kau Dhampir."

Eunhyuk mematung, "Ne ?"

"Kau tau maksudku, kau bukan manusia biasa karna aku bisa merasakan bagaimana Klan Dhampir itu melekat di tubuh mu."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tau apa tentang ku ?" ucap Eunhyuk sinis.

"Memang aku tak tau banyak tentang mu, tapi aku bisa merasakan kau adalah Dhampir. Semenyangkalnya kau akan hal itu, tetap saja semua itu tidak akan berubah. Kau harus menerimanya, bukankah kau tahan selama ini walaupun hanya dengan memakan sayuran ? tapi jika kau mencoba sekali untuk mengonsumsi darah, itu akan semakin menyempurnakan kemampuan dan kekuatanmu."

"Aku tidak ingin mengonsumsi darah! Aku benci jika diriku melakukan itu walaupun kenyataannya aku adalah Dhampir! Puas kamu ?"

"Kita bicara lagi jika kau sedang bersama Donghae, mungkin kau bisa mengerti ke-eksistensian mu tidaklah sempurna hanya karna mengonsumsi sayuran."

Eunhyuk hanya memandang datar punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, walaupun iris matanya masih menemukan jejak-jekak kepergian Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia tak mau ambil pusing, ia sudah cukup di buat kaget oleh Kyuhyun mengenai dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dengan gundah, Eunhyuk kembali ke dalah kamar Sungmin. Biarkan perihal kejadian tadi bagaikan angin lalu, walaupun masalah ini akan ia hadapi keesokan harinya.

"Hwaitting Lee Hyukjae!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC++**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aloha reader yang sudah tidak sabar nih menanti chap selanjutnya. Bagaimana ? sudah ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan cingu ^^ memang Kyuhyun ini sebenarnya Vampire, tapi tenang kok, Kyuhyun gak ganas xixixixi**

**Mianhae ne jika ada kata-kata yang sedikit absurd dalam FF ini, maklum aku ngebut nih buatnya. Setelah aku disibukkan sama tugas-tugas Kampus, belum lagi aku bari selesai UAS jadi waktu senggang untuk membuat FF baru sekarang-sekarang ini. belum lagi ide-ide yang tiba-tiba kandas di tengah jalan **

**Ah sudah deh sesi curhatnya xixixi.**

**.**

* * *

**BIG THANKS AND HUG FOR : dirakyu, TifyTiffanyLee, WineKyuMin137, Chella-KMS, kyumin pu, sissy, Phia89, winecouple, KyuminLove137, .**

* * *

**.**

**Gomawo buat REVIEW nya ^^ mianhae gak bisa balas satu per satu,, tapi tenang saja aku baca kok semuanya ^^ jangan lupa untuk REVIEW lagi yaah /haha maksa\**

**Bagi kalian yang ingin mengenal lebih lanjut bisa di Twitter (IndahKyuMinELF) ^^**

**Akhir kata MINE TO REVIEW, GOMAWO ;***


End file.
